Conventional sports & safety eye wear currently exist which allow the user a wide angle of view. This type of eye wear is typified by a singular or two lenses which extends from the outside of one of the wearer's eyes and extends across to the outside of the other of the wearer's eyes, and only partially interrupted by the structures which support the eye wear at the bridge of the nose. This is a partial interruption since the support structures are typically supported only by the center of the singular lens, which is in turn supported by the upper portion of the frame. The support structure extends inside the singular lens to garner support from the user's nose, and the singular lens is kept outward and generally downward opening downward and lower on the user's face. Thus the wide view afforded by the singular lens comes at the expense of having a wide open space between the lower edge of the lens and the user's face. The same issues occur in two lens eye wear in the wide open space between the lens & user's face.
Goggles hug and seal with the face of the user to isolate the eyes as much as possible from wind and debris. The sealing can occur around each eye, and the protected area most often includes the bridge of the nose. Even where the enclosure extends across the area adjacent both eyes, goggles still generally restrict the view of the user. The restriction usually comes with the support structure which is used to seal against the face and closely adjacent to the eyes, and typically surrounds the entire lens fully.
In terms of usage, a user is faced with having to buy both goggles and conventional sports glasses, and to use the appropriate eye wear depending upon circumstances. Where debris is severe enough, goggles are worn at the sacrifice of an expanded viewing angle, more heavily structured and bulky. Where conventional open sports eye wear are worn, the user suffers the debris, particularly wind and dust, which may enter the eyes behind the lenses. In addition, conventional sports eye wear, by having a significant gap on the face, even where the gap between the bottom of the lens and the face surrounding the eyes is low on the face, admits significant amounts of light. Where the user gazes down, there will be a sudden change in light levels, which can both annoy the user and stress the user's eyes. The effect is most pronounced where the lens is particularly dark.
Another aspect of eye wear not served well by goggles includes the ability for comfort and ventilation. A good seal is usually achieved at the expense of ventilation and with significant pressure on the face surrounding the eyes. In some cases specialized ventilation ports are formed in the side walls of the lens support structures, but they are not always located properly or structured to provide adequate ventilation. Even where adequate ventilation is provided, the goggles do not provide a comfortable fit.
Goggle framing is usually fairly durable and allows for a long useage life. The seal used in conventional goggles is less able to withstand vigorous use, and tends to break down over a relatively short period of time. The seal break down usually occurs far short of the full use life of the overall goggle. Therefore, the ability to interchange goggle seals is important in extending the life of a goggle.
What is therefore needed is a new and improved sports eye wear structure including at least one lens member that may be held strongly in a frame and having structures which engage the lens member along the bottom edge, separate or in conjunction with a top and/or side edges, and which will permit a very gentle sealing with the face to inhibit wind and debris from entering the user's eyes and which will block unwanted light from the eyes. Further, to benefit interchange ability, the structures which forms the seal along the bottom portion of the lens or lenses should be removable so that a wearer can use the same eye wear in an open or closed format as the user wishes.